A Chance at Life
by Lady Arcano
Summary: Eine kleine OT5. Sie spielt nach den Nationals und hauptsächlich geht es um unsere liebsten 5 Tennisspieler. Natürlich dürfen Nanjiro und die Amis nicht fehlen. M für den Fall der Fälle. Ist YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Da ich nicht immer an den Anfang jedes Kapitels das Selbe schreiben will, kommt jetzt hier zu erst einmal der Disclaimer:

NEIN, mir gehört nichts.

NEIN, ich mache kein Geld damit.

NEIN, ich tue auch nicht so, als würde mir irgendetwas gehören.

So, das sollte doch hoffentlich genügen. Jetzt also auf zur Story!!!!

Viel Spaß wünscht eure

Lady Arcano


	2. Prolog

Okay, ich sollte wohl erst mal ein paar Sachen klären:

1.) Die Spieler sind bei mir etwas älter. Ich komm mir einfach komisch vor, wenn ich mir vorstelle Ryoma ist noch so jung.

2.) „BlaBla" = das normal Gesprochene

_DenkDenk_ = ist das Gedachte

3.) VIEL SPAß!!!!!!!!!!!

**Prolog:**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn saß Ryoma auf der Terrasse. Das rechte Bein lag ausgestreckt auf einem kleinen Hocker vor ihm, wobei ein Eisbeutel sein Knie bedeckte. Nachdenklich schaute er auf dieses, während er in Gedanken schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. Sechs Wochen hatte ihm der Arzt das Tennisspielen verboten. Sechs Wochen und dann noch eine Reha! Dabei waren doch lediglich ein paar Bälle gegen sein Knie geprallt. Okay, vielleicht hätte er danach nicht noch das Lauftraining bis zum bitteren Ende durchhalten sollen. Aber er war doch der Kapitän. Er musste schließlich mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

Diese Gedanken wurden durch das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrochen. Langsam rollte er sein Becken zur rechten Seite, um an das nervige Ding zu gelangen. Kurz keuchte er vor Schmerzen auf, als er dabei sein verletztes Knie bewegte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte er dennoch weiter.

„Was ist?"

Okay, das war vielleicht nicht gerade die höflichste Anrede, aber er hatte Schmerzen!

„Hi Ryo. Ich wollte nur anfragen, wie es dir geht. Wenn du jedoch so bissig bist, scheinst du ja ziemliche Schmerzen zu haben."

„Nein, nein, das geht schon. Ich kann in einer Woche schon wieder spielen." Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber das musste ja keiner wissen.

„Da hat uns Marcus aber etwas ganz anderes erzählt."

Ryoma konnte regelrecht sehen, wie sein Gesprächspartner eine amüsierte Augenbraue gen Himmel wandern ließ. Am liebsten hätte er selbst jetzt den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen, aber 1.) hätte er dann auch noch Kopfschmerzen und 2.) würde er es wahrscheinlich nicht mal schaffen aufzustehen. Er hätte sich ja denken können, dass Marcus im Krankenhaus nachfragen würde. Schließlich war das bisher bei jeder seiner Verletzungen so gewesen. Dabei achtete Marcus, die besorgte ‚Mutter' der Mannschaft, auch immer darauf, dass Ryoma sich nicht überanstrengte. Da Marcus etwa 1, 85 Meter groß und ein Kreuz wie ein Schrank hatte, war es für ihn ein leichtes sich einen bockigen Ryoma einfach über die Schulter zu werfen und vom Platz zu tragen. Was man so alles von seinem Vize aushalten musste…

Ergeben seufzte Ryoma. Wenn Marcus sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte ihn in der vorgeschriebenen Zeit nicht Spielen zu lassen, dann hatte er keine Chance.

„Hast du dir mal überlegt nach Japan zu gehen?", unterbrach die Stimme am Telefon seine Gedanken. „So weit ich weiß ist doch dein Vater momentan als Scout dort eingesetzt."

„Ich weiß. Aber du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er sieht, dass ich verletzt bin, ist er noch nerviger als Marcus. Und etwas vorspielen kann ich ihm auch nicht wirklich, da er dann den Sportarzt raushängen lässt (1)."

„Du solltest ihn trotzdem mal fragen. Du weißt doch selber, dass er einer der Besten ist. Außerdem würde er genau auf deine Reha aufpassen. Das ist bei dir und deiner Neigung zu Verletzungen doch ziemlich praktisch."

„…"

Jetzt war Ryoma offiziell beleidigt. So viel passierte ihm nun auch wieder nicht. Nur so ein bis zwei kleinere Sachen pro Monat. Weswegen ihn die anderen immer gleich ins Krankenhaus schleppten. Wodurch er das dortige Personal schon mit Vornamen kannte. Okay, vielleicht war er doch etwas zu oft dort.

„Überleg es dir noch mal. Evan hat deinen Vater nämlich schon informiert."

Klick.

Zurück blieb ein sprachloser Ryoma, der schon jetzt wusste, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte nicht nach Japan zu gehen.

OT5~OT5~OT5~OT5~OT5~OT5~OT5

(1) Auch wenn Nanjiro mal ein berühmter Tennisspieler war und seine Frau eine erfolgreiche Anwältin, finde ich es ersichtlicher, wenn Nanjiro noch als Trainer oder so etwas arbeitet. Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass er nicht auch Sportmedizin in Amerika studiert haben kann? Schließlich hatte er ein paar Jahre Zeit. Und doof scheint er ja nun wirklich nicht zu sein!

AN: Ich weiß, dass ich wieder einmal Ewigkeiten gebraucht habe, um zu schreiben. Aber ich studiere nun mal und kann nur in den Semesterferien schreiben. Neben den ganzen Praktika, Hausarbeiten und sonstigen Aufgaben, die sich die Dozenten für uns Studenten ausdenken. Habt also bitte noch etwas Geduld mit mir, ja? Das nächste Kapitel von Sonnenrad und eine (recht kurze) Story für Captain Tsubasa sind gerade in Bearbeitung.

Die Story hier habe ich schon fertig. Spätestens in einer Woche kommt das nächste Kapitel raus. VERSPROCHEN!!!


	3. Kapitel 1

So, wie versprochen ist hier das nächste Kapitel!

„BlaBla" = das normal Gesprochene

_DenkDenk_ = ist das Gedachte

VIEL SPAß!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kapitel 1: Freundschaften**

Das große Finale der Nationalen Meisterschaften war bestritten und Seigaku hatte dank Ryoma gewonnen. Zur Feier des Tages und als Zeichen der Freundschaft hatten sich Seigaku und Rikkaidai in einer Karaokebar verabredet, um den Sieg zu feiern. Naja, Atobe hatte sich und seine Mannschaft selbst eingeladen, aber das störte keinen. Im Gegenteil, sie wurden herzlich empfangen. Trotzdem sie alle Rivalen waren, verband sie doch die Freundschaft untereinander.

Nachdem alle mit etwas Sekt angestoßen hatten, wurde die Stimmung zusehends fröhlicher. Manche versuchten sich im Singen (leider nicht immer erfolgreich), andere genehmigten sich noch ein paar Gläschen oder saßen einfach nur zusammen und redeten fröhlich miteinander.

Ryoma kam gerade von einer kleinen Toilettenpause zurück, als sein Name von hinten gerufen wurde. Er drehte sich um und wurde fast von Nick erdrückt. Dieser hatte sich in Wiedersehensfreude an Ryomas Hals geschmissen und versuchte nun anscheinend jegliche Luftreserven aus dem Kleineren hinaus zu knuddeln. Ryoma war dabei etwas zur Seite gestolpert, um sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten. Dass er dabei kurz vor Schmerzen sein Gesicht verzog, bekam aber nur Marcus mit.

„Ryooooo!"

„Uff!", war Ryomas einziger Kommentar dazu.

„Nick. Ich... Luft..."

Doch der andere ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit Begeisterung knuddelte er den kleineren Tennisspieler durch. Gleichzeitig redete er wie ein Wasserfall:

„Ryo! Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen. Es war so langweilig ohne dich. Hast du dich gut erholt? Du hättest ja ruhig mal anrufen können. Und warum..."

„Nick! Lass noch was von unserem Kleinen übrig!" Lachend kamen auch die anderen Spieler hinzu, und setzten selbst erst einmal zur Knuddel-Attacke an. Inzwischen versuchte Marcus Ryoma aus dem Gewirr von Armen zu befreien.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Ryoma schließlich etwas außer Atem. „Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich gerade in einem Turnier spielen?"

Während sie redeten führte Ryoma die Neuankömmlinge zu dem Raum, wo der Rest der japanischen Spieler feierte.

„Wir sind im Halbfinale ausgeschieden." Gelassen öffnete Marcus die Tür.

„WAS????"

Sofort richtete sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes auf Ryoma. Wer hatte es gewagt sich an ihrem Kleinen zu vergreifen?!

Als erstes hatte Akaya seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Denn genau diesen Moment nutzte er, um sein recht gutes Stimmorgan in voller Lautstärke einzusetzen:

„AHHHHHH! Was machen die den hier?"

Wie auf ein heimliches Kommando drehten sich die neu Hinzugekommenen um. Mit verschränkten Armen stellten sie sich vor Ryoma, und dem ‚Feind' entgegen.

„Oh, just shut up, you insolent brat!", knurrte Aiden.

„Huh?" Leicht stotterte Akaya vor sich hin, bevor er einen dicken Schmollmund zog. Warum mussten diese blöden Ausländer auch immer eine andere Sprache sprechen?!

„Aiden, wir sind in Japan. Also sprich bitte auch japanisch." Leicht genervt zwängte sich Ryoma zwischen den amerikanischen Spielern hindurch. Sehr weit kam er jedoch nicht, da ihn Nick schon wieder in einer Umarmung gefangen hatte. Sehr zum Missfallen von ein paar Personen. Während er also zum wiederholten Male versuchte sich sanft aus der Umklammerung zu befreien, hatte Akaya seine Stimme wieder gefunden:

„Sag du nur was du willst! Besiegt habe ich dich trotzdem. Wir sind also sehr viel besser!"

„Wenn ich uns nicht damit verraten hätte, hätte ich dich locker vom Platz gefegt!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! Ich..."

Weiter kamen die beiden Kontrahenten nicht, da plötzlich ein greller Pfiff ertönte. Die Amis zogen den Kopf ein. Sie wussten nur zu gut, was dieser Pfiff bedeutete.

„Auszeit!", durchbrach Ryomas energische Stimme die eingetretene Stille. Sogar Nick hatte ihn losgelassen, wie Ryoma erfreut feststellte. So baute er sich ungehindert und mit einem mörderischen Blick vor seinen ausländischen Teamkameraden auf.

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?!?"

„Ähm, ja…also...ich meine...", stammelte Kevin nervös, da er direkt vor Ryoma stand. Ryoma kreuzte lediglich seine Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihn durchdringend an.

„Jaaa?", knurrte er dabei.

„Also... MizukimeintedassduverletztbistundwirwolltendochnursehenobduinOrdnungbist.."

„STOP! Und jetzt noch mal für Normalsterbliche. Was?"

Tief holte Kevin Luft, bevor er langsam und deutlich zu sprechen anfing: „Mizuki hatte uns von deiner Verletzung erzählt und da haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht."

Leicht genervt murmelte Ryoma leise: „Welche von den vielen?"

Das tiefe Grollen von Marcus unterbrach ihn. Jedoch kümmerte Ryoma dies nicht sonderlich. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wandte er sich wieder an Kevin.

„Und weiter?"

„Nun ja,...", setzte Kevin wieder an. Doch Aiden unterbrach ihn:

„Da kannst du doch nicht wirklich von uns erwarten, dass wir tatenlos daneben stehen und nichts machen!"

„Was. Ist. Passiert!" Es war schon erstaunlich, wie der um einen guten Kopf größere Aiden plötzlich vor Ryoma zu schrumpfen schien. Zumindest Fuji schaute diesem Treiben belustigt zu, während er sich langsam und klammheimlich näher an sein jüngstes Teammitglied heranschlich.

„Wir haben doch nur eine klitzekleine Revanche haben wollen. Schließlich war es dasselbe Knie, nicht wahr?"

Mit knirschenden Zähnen und unter dem strengen und besorgten Blick Marcus nicke Ryoma.

„Na also. Damit konnten wir Kirihara nicht davonkommen lassen!"

„Also hatte ich doch Recht!" Wie aus dem Nichts war plötzlich Fuji hinter Ryoma aufgetaucht und hatte einen beschützenden Arm um die Schultern seines Kouhai gelegt. Der andere Arm legte Fuji um Ryomas Taille um ihn näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Schon etwas genervt versuchte dieser den Armen wieder zu entkommen. War heute vielleicht der knuddelt-Ryoma-Tag und es hatte ihm keiner Bescheid gegeben? Jedoch gelang es Ryoma auch nicht sich diesen Armen zu entziehen. Also ließ er es mit einem ergebenen Seufzer über sich ergehen.

Belustigt hatten die restlichen Spieler im Raum Ryomas Versuchen zugesehen. Fuji bekam immer was er wollte. Nur Marcus, die ‚besorgte Mutter' blieb weiterhin beim Thema:

„Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut, Ryo?"

Betroffener ließ seinen Blick verlegen zur Seite schweifen.

„Ja, natürlich. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ryoma. Lass mich dein Knie sehen."

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

„Ryo~ma!"

„Yadda."

Ein stummer Blick zwischen Marcus und Fuji genügte. Ehe Ryoma wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er von Fuji in Marcus Arme gestoßen, der ihn auch gleich ohne Probleme im Bridalstyle hochhob. Unbeirrt steuerte dieser mit seiner geringen Last auf eines der Sofa zu.

„Macht mal Platz."

Sofort rückten die Spieler zur Seite. Was zum Henker ging hier vor sich?

Marcus ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen und betastete vorsichtig Ryomas rechtes Knie. Dabei entging ihm kein noch so kleines Zucken oder unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut. Natürlich entgingen sie auch nicht Oishi, der nun neben Ryoma saß und besorgt auf ihn einredete.

„Gilbert, hol mir bitte mal einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und eine Schere." Angesprochener rannte sofort aus dem Zimmer.

„Marcus! Bleib mir ja von der Wäsche!"

Die Spieler im Raum schauten bei dieser Aussage amüsiert und zum Teil etwas irritiert auf Ryoma, der seine Hände in seine Hosenbeine gekrallt hatte und nun Marcus böse fixierte.

„Deswegen die Schere. Oder sollen wir es wie das letzte Mal machen? Ich glaube ein paar von denen hier würden es gerne wie Wulfi damals machen. Hmmm?"

Ein bedeutungsvoller Blick von Marcus blieb kurz an ein paar Personen im Raum hängen, bevor er wieder zu Ryoma schaute. Natürlich hatte dieser nichts mitbekommen, sondern hatte griesgrämig auf seine noch unversehrte Hose geschaut. Innerlich seufzte Marc schwer. _Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so naiv sein? _

„Urgs. Nee, danke. Nimm lieber die Schere."

„Ryoma-ku~n?" Gefährlich leise meldete sich Fuji nun wieder zu Wort. Kurz zuckte Ryoma zusammen, bevor er sich bedacht langsam Fuji zuwandte. Ein verärgerter Fuji war nie gut. Und ein verärgerter Atobe, der sich neben besagtem Tensai aufgebaut hatte, war mindestens ebenso schlimm.

„Ummm. Ja?" Mit großen unschuldigen Augen schaute Ryoma zu den beiden auf, während die anderen Spieler krampfhaft versuchten ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Dieser unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck passte einfach nicht zu dem sonst so frechen Ryoma.

Fuji setzte gerade mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln zum Sprechen an, als Gilbert schnaufend und einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer tragend in den Raum platzte. Als besagter Braunhaariger auf das Sofa zueilte, auf dem er saß, legte sich ein unsäglich erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck auf Ryomas Gesicht. Damit war es um die meisten anderen im Raum geschehen. Laut lachten sie los, während Ryoma nun doch etwas peinlich berührt in die Sitzkissen sank. Das sich nun auch Sanada und Tezuka hinter der Couch aufgebaut hatten, bemerkte er dabei gar nicht.

„Den Verbandskasten hab ich hier. Die Schere liegt drin.", keuchte Gilbert etwas aus der Puste, während er einen besorgten und leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Ryoma warf.

„Musstest du dich unbedingt so übernehmen? Du weißt doch, dass in zwei Wochen die Turniere in Amerika für uns starten."

Während sich Marcus nun stillschweigend an der Hose zu schaffen machte, schaltete sich Tezuka in das Gespräch ein.

„Was für ein Turnier? Und was hat das mit Echizen zu tun?"

„Well, you see…", begann Evan zu erklären, als er einen kräftigen Tritt von Ryoma erhielt. Marcus schaute nur einmal strafend zu Ryoma auf, ehe er behutsam das abgeschnittene Hosenbein entfernte.

„Soviel zum Thema Reha.", seufzte er ergeben, während er sich daran machte, das angeschwollene und rötlich verfärbte Knie vor sich sachgerecht zu verbinden.

Ryoma unterdessen warf seinen ausländischen Mitspielern ein paar giftige Blicke zu.

„Gar nichts, Buchou. Es handelt sich nur um eine Auswahl für ein kleines Turnier."

Die Amis wechselten untereinander ungläubige Blicke. Nur eine Auswahl? Kleines Turnier?? Es handelte sich hier um die Sponsoren-Turniere! Das war DAS Tennisevent schlechthin in Amerika. Vor allem, da es nur alle drei Jahre einmal stattfand!

„Es handelt sich nicht zufällig um das große Sponsoren-Turnier, oder?" Yukimura schaltete sich nun auch in das Gespräch ein. Ryoma ließ nur seinen Kopf ergeben in seine Hände sinken. Warum musste das Leben immer so kompliziert sein?

„Nein, Sempai, es handelt sich nicht darum. Es geht lediglich um eine kleine Auswahl, bei der Spieler für verschiedene Mannschaften ausgewählt werden. Nichts Besonderes also." Kleine Notlügen waren doch schließlich erlaubt, oder?

„Aha." Ein bedeutungsschwerer Blick wurde zwischen Yukimura und den anderen fünf Spielern um ihn herum gewechselt.

„Und was meinte er", eine kurze Kopfbewegung von Sanada auf Marcus „eben mit Reha?"

Ein kurzer Blickwechsel unter den Amerikanern genügte. Sie wussten, dass Ryoma ihnen niemals verzeihen würde, sollten sie jetzt alles aufklären. Soviel sagte schon der düstere Blick aus, mit dem sie bedacht wurden. Also war wohl die beste Lösung die Japaner vorerst zu übergehen.

Ryoma war während dieser stummen Unterhaltung immer weiter auf dem Sofa nach unten gerutscht. Er wusste, wie besorgt sein ganzes japanisches Team werden konnte, vor allem sein Buchou. Auch wenn dieser es sich zumeist nicht anmerken ließ und Oishi erst einmal vorschickte.

„Und wie lange hast du wirklich Ruhe gehalten, Ryoma?" Marcus klang etwas ungehalten.

„Ähmmm. Lang genug?" Es klang eher wie eine Frage anstatt einer Aussage.

„Und das wäre?"

„Zwei Wochen…?"

„RYOMA!" Dieser versuchte gerade vom Sofa zu rutschen um den allgemein geschockten Personen um ihn herum zu entgehen. Sanada ließ das aber nicht zu und hob ihn kurzerhand hoch, um ihn auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, genau vor den zwei Kapitänen, Fuji und sich selbst wieder ab zu setzten. Das erschrockene Quietschen Ryomas wurde dabei geflissentlich überhört, auch wenn Fujis Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter wurde.

„Hast du dich deshalb immer so gesträubt, wenn du zur Untersuchung ins Krankenhaus musstest?"

„Moment!" Nun war auch Kevin wieder hellhörig geworden. „Soll das heißen, dass er mehr als einmal im Krankenhaus war?"

„Ich glaube, ich gehe dann mal…" Kurzerhand ließ sich Ryoma rückwärts über die Sitzfläche des Sofas abrollen, nur um dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum zu laufen.

Überrascht blinzelten alle, bevor sich die kleine Gruppe von eben und die Amis aufrafften und Ryoma hinterher sprinteten.

„Man oh Meter, kann der fix sein."

„Aber nicht schnell genug!", knurrte Marcus, dem es gar nicht recht war, dass Ryoma schon wieder sein verletztes Knie so beanspruchte. Mit großen Schritten und saurer Mimik näherte er sich dem Davonlaufenden. Ryoma, der einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter wagte, bekam große Augen, bevor er noch mal Gas gab und sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machte.

„Ryoma Anthony Echizen. Wenn du nicht sofort stehen bleibst werde ich dich an meine Schwester ausliefern. Madeleine wird sich sicher darum kümmern, dass du so lange im Bett bleibst, wie es dein Körper braucht!"

Kurz zögerte Ryoma. Marcus Schwester war Krankenschwester und in seiner alten Mannschaft für ihr mütterliches Wesen bekannt. Dieses war so ausgeprägt, dass sie niemanden gehen ließ, der verletzt war. Eher fesselte sie einen ans Bett, als ihn frühzeitig gehen zu lassen. Kurz verzog Ryoma gequält das Gesicht, während ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter lief. Den letzten Punkt hatte er schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren dürfen.

„Hab ich dich!" Noch ehe Ryoma reagieren konnte, hatte ihn Marcus hochgehoben und über seine Schulter geworfen. Was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte sich lautstark zu beschweren.

„Marcus! Lass mich runter. Lass mich sofort runter, du Grobian." Doch Marcus dachte gar nicht daran sondern hielt die zappelnden Beine seines Kapitäns fest. Auch wenn er genau darauf achtete nicht das verletzte Knie zu greifen. Dann drehte er sich grinsend zu den anderen hin, die ihnen jetzt entgegen kamen.

„Aber, aber, Ryo-chan, wer wird denn gleich grob werden."

„Nenn mich nicht Ryo-chan. Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!"

„Ja, Ryo-chan."

„Marcus!"

Die Amis grinsten nur noch breit und lachten verhalten. Auch den Japanern ging es nicht sehr viel anders, wobei deren Augenmerk eher auf Ryomas ihnen zugewandten Hinterteil lag.

„Da wir unseren Ausreißer wieder eingefangen haben, würde Ore-sama vorschlagen ihn zu einem Arzt zu bringen." Elegant wie immer setzte sich Atobe in Szene. „Am besten fahren wir zu Ore-sama nach Hause. Dort haben wir genug Platz und Ore-samas persönlicher Hausarzt wird sich um ihn kümmern."

Dankbar nickten die Amis, während sie versuchten die lautstarken Flüche Ryomas zu überhören.

„Du brauchst allerdings nicht deinen Leibarzt extra kommen lassen.", fügte Kevin hinzu. Dabei zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und begann eine Nummer zu wählen.

„Ich rufe einfach seinen Vater an."

Die Japaner der Mannschaft sagten dazu lieber nichts. Auch wenn sie verblüfft waren. Ryomas Vater war also nicht bloß ein Tennisstar, sondern auch ein Sportarzt?

Alle stimmten diesem Plan gerne zu. Nur Ryoma meckerte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Na ja, zumindest bis zu dem Augenblick, wo ihm Marcus einmal kräftig auf den Hintern klopfte.

„Eeps." Ryoma lief augenblicklich rot an. Okay. Vielleicht war es ja besser sich erst einmal tragen und seinen Vater über sich ergehen zu lassen. Schließlich mussten sie ihn ja auch irgendwann wieder herunterlassen. Und sein Vater konnte ihn ja nicht ewig nerven. Hoffentlich.

„Du siehst richtig knuffig aus, Ryoma." Natürlich konnte es Fuji nicht lassen ihn zu ärgern.

„Ach, halt doch den Mund, Fuji-sempai." Jetzt schmollte Ryoma auch noch, was ihn nur noch niedlicher aussehen ließ.

Kichernd verließ die Gruppe das Gebäude und stieg in die Limousine ein, die Atobe inzwischen gerufen hatte.

„Ore-sama hat Echizen-san einen Wagen geschickt, der ihn abholt." Selbstgefällig klappte Atobe sein Handy zu. Sein Blick strich über die Tennisspieler im Inneren des Wagens und blieb schließlich an Ryoma hängen, der schmollend und mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Marcus und Tezuka saß.

Als sie ankamen, wollte auch Ryoma so schnell wie möglich alles hinter sich bringen und lief gleich zur Tür. Doch bevor er draußen auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde er schon wieder hochgehoben. Diesmal von Sanada, der sich genau für diese Situation an der Tür platziert hatte.

„Sanada-sempai.", erklang Ryomas überraschter Ausruf, bevor seine Stimmlage genervt wurde. „Du kannst mich ruhig wieder absetzen. Ich bin durchaus im Stande selbst zu laufen. Ich bin doch kein Invalide!"

„Ryoma! Dein Knie ist fast auf die doppelte Größe angeschwollen und du kannst nicht mal mehr drei Schritte tun ohne Schmerzen zu haben. Also halt den Mund und lass dich tragen." Marcus war genervt von der Uneinsichtigkeit Ryomas, wenn es um seine eigene Gesundheit ging. Bei allen anderen machte er sich Sorgen, nur bei sich selbst schaltete er auf Durchzug.

Doch Ryoma dachte ja gar nicht daran sich weiterhin tragen zu lassen. Schon den ganzen Abend hatte er sich umarmen, knuddeln, und tragen lassen müssen. Irgendwann musste doch mal Schluss sein!

„Echizen. Halt still und lass dich tragen.", erklang plötzlich Tezukas autoritäre Stimme. Kurz hielt Ryoma in seinen Befreiungsversuchen inne und starrte ungläubig zu dem Älteren.

„Aber Buchou, ich will nicht…"

„Ryoma." Dieser seufzte ergeben „Hai, Buchou.", bevor er sich beleidigt bis in das große Wohnzimmer Atobes tragen ließ.

Kevin versuchte unterdessen krampfhaft seine Lacher zu unterdrücken. Als Sanada Ryoma auf einem der Sofas behutsam abgesetzt hatte, setzte er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr:

„Du bist aber plötzlich gefügig. Ist schon sehr praktisch. Vielleicht sollten wir sie immer dabei haben, wenn du dich bockig stellst. Oder hat das einen besonderen Grund?"

„Kevin!" Entsetzt und mit knallrotem Gesicht starrte Ryoma seinen besten Freund an. Doch als dieser in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, rutschte Ryoma immer tiefer. Oh je, das konnte noch was werden. Die neugierigen Blicke der japanischen Spieler sowie die wissenden der Amerikaner übersah er dabei lieber. Allerdings hatte Ryoma vergessen, das sein Knie angeschlagen war. Somit fand sein Tieferrutschen auf dem Sofa ein jähes Ende. Kurz verzog er vor Schmerz sein Gesicht, bevor er es schaffte seine Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das Icepad, das der Butler ihm kurz darauf reichte, legte er vorsichtig auf sein Knie.

„Ryoma!" Besorgt musterten ihn seine Freunde, wobei Ryoma selbst nur ergeben mit den Augen rollen konnte. Warum alle immer gleich so ein Theater machen mussten, wenn doch eigentlich alles in Ordnung war, verstand er nicht. Okay, er war ein bisschen verletzt, aber was ihn nicht umbrachte, konnte ihn schließlich nur stärker machen, nicht wahr?

Doch diesen Gedanken bereute Ryoma fast sofort, denn in diesem Moment berührte Aiden leicht Ryomas Knie, um die Schwellung zu überprüfen. Die Hand ließ er allerdings schnellstens wieder fallen, als Ryoma scharf die Luft einzog.

„Ryoma-chan, geht's dir gut?", fragte er, während er das Icepad wieder in die richtige Position brachte. Dass Ryoma keine bissige Antwort gab, sondern nur einmal kurz nickte und weiterhin die Zähne zusammenbiss war Beweis genug, dass sein Knie ziemlich schmerzte. Damit war die ausgelassene Stimmung von eben endgültig verschwunden. Ernst schauten sich die Spieler untereinander an, bevor Atobe wieder sein Handy zog. Doch bevor er seinen Fahrer anrufen konnte um ihn zu fragen wo er mit Ryomas Vater blieb, wurde letzterer auch schon ins Zimmer geführt.

„Na, Seishounen, was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Ach, 'Löle zusammen. Euch hab ich ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen." Nanjiro ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und begrüßte kurz die Amerikaner, während er sich einen Hocker geben ließ, um sich damit vor Ryoma hinzusetzen.

„So, nun gib mir mal dein Bein." Mit sanften Händen betastete Nanjiro das Knie. „Hmm. Der Verband stammt von dir, nicht wahr Marcus?" Grinsend schaute Nanjiro zu dem entsprechenden jungen Mann, der verlegen, aber erfreut, nickte. Es war schließlich immer schön für etwas belobigt zu werden. Auch wenn es auf die verkorkste Art von Ryomas Vater war.

Dann begann Nanjiro vorsichtig den Verband wieder abzurollen. Gespannt verfolgten die anderen, wie nach und nach das verletzte Knie zum Vorschein kam.

„Na Seishounen, da hast du ja wieder was hinbekommen. Was ist an dem Satz: ‚Nimm es heute etwas leichter' eigentlich so schwer? Und wehe du sagst was wegen dem Turnier. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dir verboten hatte ‚Pinnacle of Perfection' (AN: das letzte Tor oder auch ‚Teni Muko no Kiwami') während des Spiels zu öffnen!"

Mit einem Klicken schloss sich Ryomas Mund. Er wusste, dass ihm sein Vater verboten hatte in dem Turnier so viel von seinem Können zu zeigen. Aber wie hätte er denn anders gewinnen sollen? Reumütig dachte er sich, dass er vielleicht doch besser auf seinen Vater gehört hätte.

„Moment. Soll das heißen, dass Ryoma das auch schon vorher konnte?" Sanada konnte es nicht fassen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Tezuka und Fuji verriet, dass auch sie nichts davon gewusst hatten. Atobe stand dagegen der Mund offen. _Wie schafft es dieser kleine Naseweis nur immer wieder die unmöglichsten Dinge möglich zu machen?_

„Otou-san hat mir im Laufe des Jahres immer wieder erlaubt ein paar meiner Techniken zu benutzen.", meldete sich auch Ryoma endlich wieder zu Wort. „Je nachdem wie es um mein Knie stand, durfte ich mehr oder weniger Techniken verwenden. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, Sanada-sempai: Diese Technik kann ich auch erst seit etwa einer Woche. Allerdings ging sie auch damals ziemlich auf die Beine, weshalb Otou-san sie mir verbat."

„Vor einer Woche…" Kurz dachte Fuji nach, bevor es bei ihm klickte. „Vor einer Woche etwa bist du zu unserem Training gekommen und hast leicht gehumpelt. Das war also der Grund."

„Und das erklärt auch die unregelmäßigen Leistungen." Tezuka konnte nicht fassen, dass er das nicht schon vorher gesehen hatte. Das erklärte so vieles. Zum Beispiel warum Ryoma im Training nie besondere Techniken zeigte. Aber auch, wie es möglich war, dass er in offizielen Turnieren immer wieder neue Techniken erfinden konnte. Wenn er sie vorher schon gekonnt hatte, war es nur eine Frage des Zeitpunkts, diese zu verwenden.

Währenddessen war Nanjiro damit beschäftigt gewesen das Knie seines Sohnes genauer zu untersuchen. Schließlich seufzte er leise und griff sich ein paar Sachen aus seiner mitgebrachten Arzttasche. Erst eiste er das Knie noch etwas. Dann kam ein Kühlungsspray darauf. Noch eine Salbe gegen die Schwelung und dann wurde der Verband erneuert.

„Okay, das sollte soweit halten. Hier, nimm das." Damit reichte er seinem Sohn zwei kleine Pillen, die Ryoma widerstandslos schluckte. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte mit seinem Vater zu streiten. Das hatte er schon oft genug erfolglos versucht.

Nanjiro packte seine Sachen wieder in seine Tasche, bevor er sich schließlich an die anderen Tennisspieler im Raum wandte.

„Das Knie sollte heute und in den nächsten Tagen so wenig wie möglich bewegt werden. Daher würde ich gerne wissen, ob es möglich wäre, dass Ryoma zumindest für heute Nacht hier bleibt."

„Ore-sama wird ihn gerne aufnehmen. Auch für die nächsten Nächte, bis es ihm wieder besser geht."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ernsten Augen musterte Nanjiro die japanischen Spieler. Hinter seiner Stirn konnte man es fast schon rattern sehen. Plötzlich begann er zu grinsen. Auf eine recht lüsterne Art und Weise.

„Wenn das so ist, lass ich meinen Kleinen erst mal bei dir."

„Ore-sama lässt gleich alles herrichten," Man konnte einen freudigen Unterton heraushören, der Najiros Grinsen nur noch breiter werden ließ. Jedoch nickte er Atobe nur zu, bevor er sich den Amerikanern zuwandte.

„Und wo bleibt ihr heute Nacht?"

„Wir haben in einem Hotel Zimmer gemietet. Also keine Sorge." Kurz wandte sich Eric an Atobe: „Wäre es möglich, dass uns dein Chauffeur zu unserem Hotel bringt?" Mit einem gnädigen Nicken wurde dieser Bitte statt gegeben.

Nachdenklich nickte auch Echizen Senior, bevor er schließlich aufstand und seine Tasche aufnahm.

„Passt mir gut auf meinen Kleinen auf. Ich gebe euch nachher gleich ein paar Sachen für Ryoma mit. Und wehe mir kommen Klagen!", knurrte er noch, bevor auch er sich auf den Heimweg machte.

So blieben nur noch Atobe, Sanada, Tezuka und Fuji nebst Ryoma übrig. Wobei die ersten drei erst da bemerkten, dass Ryoma auf Fujis Schulter eingeschlafen war.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht nur eine Schmerz-, sondern auch eine Schlaftablette bekommen." Mit sanften Augen und leiser Stimme betrachtete Tezuka den Jüngsten in ihrer Mitte. „Wie machen wir das mit der Schlafmöglichkeit? Nehmen wir ihn mit zu uns, oder lassen wir ihn erst mal alleine schlafen?"

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn mit zu uns nehmen.", meldete sich Fuji zu Wort. Ryoma hatte sich in sein Hemd gekrallt und schien nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Als das die anderen sahen, mussten sie lächeln. Sie waren zwar seit etwa einem Jahr zusammen, jedoch mochten sie alle auch Ryoma. So hatten sie sich geeinigt erst einmal abzuwarten. Und nun schien ihre Chance gekommen zu sein.

Sie nickten sich zu, bevor Fuji Ryoma kurzerhand hochhob und in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer brachte. Dieses war ein großer Raum, der in einem hellen Braun, sowie Weiß und Grüntönen gehalten war. Dominiert wurde es von einem riesigen Bett, auf das nun Ryoma abgelegt wurde. Als Fuji jedoch versuchte sich dessen Griff zu entziehen, grummelte Ryoma leicht im Schlaf. Lächelnd löste Fuji die Hand, bevor er sich umzog.

Als die vier Lover fertig waren, schauten sie etwas skeptisch auf Ryoma. Dieser hatte noch immer seine normalen Sachen an. Ein ratloser Blick wurde gewechselt, bevor Atobe mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Am besten ziehen wir ihn bis auf die Boxer aus und geben ihm eins von Gens Shirts."

Gesagt, getan. Mit liebevollem Eifer machten sich die vier Jungs an ihre Aufgabe, wobei sie ein paar Mal Schlucken mussten. Ryoma war sogar im Schlaf sehr anziehend für sie. Doch schließlich hatten sie es geschafft. Und Ryoma sah einfach niedlich in dem übergroßen Shirt aus. Leise kicherte Fuji, während er zur Mitte des riesigen Bettes krabbelte. Atobe kam mit Ryoma nach, den er in die Mitte von sich und Fuji platzierte. Hinter Atobe kam Sanada dazu, der zusammen mit Tezuka die Decke über sich und ihre Lover und Ryoma legten. Zufrieden schliefen sie ein.

Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen. Und natürlich freu ich mich über Kommis.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Lady arcano


	4. Ende

Sorry für die Verspätung. Leider hatte mich mein Leben wieder einmal eingeholt gehabt.

„BlaBla" = das normal Gesprochene

_DenkDenk_ = ist das Gedachte

So, jetzt aber endlich zum letzten Teil der Story!

VIEL SPAß!!!!!!!!!!!

**Das Ende**

Als Ryoma am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wollte er gar nicht die Augen öffnen. Wärme umfing ihn und eine Hand streichelte langsam durch seine Haare. Anstatt endlich die Augen aufzumachen und zu sehen, wer ihn da streichelte, kuschelte er sich lieber weiter an die Wärmequelle und genoss die Streicheleinheiten. Jedoch wurde seine Ruhe unterbrochen, als die Wärmequelle vor ihm leise kicherte.

„Es wird langsam Zeit aufzustehen, Ryo." Ein Grummeln war die einzige Antwort. Warum aufstehen, wenn es grad so schön war? Also schmiegte er sich lieber noch mehr an seine Wärmequelle, die jetzt als Kissen herhalten musste. Als jedoch sein Kissen anfing mit leisem Lachen zu vibrieren, öffnete Ryoma doch ein Auge, um es mit einem bösen Blick zu bestrafen.

Leicht piekste er in die Seite seines Kissens, um es endlich zum Stillstand zu bewegen. Sehr zu Ryomas Leidwesen war jedoch das genaue Gegenteil der Fall. Es war plötzlich zur Seite ausgewichen, sodass er sich wieder auf der Matratze wieder fand. _Und so soll einer Schlafen können!_, dachte er sich entrüstet.

Schließlich gab es Ryoma doch auf und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Erst einmal streckte er sich ausgiebig, wobei es angenehm knackte. Dabei achtete er darauf, sein Knie möglichst nicht zu bewegen. Er wusste gar nicht wie süß er dabei in seinem übergroßen Shirt aussah, das ihm von der einen Schulter rutschte. Noch immer verschlafen schaute er sich in dem riesigen Zimmer um. Als er aber nichts von der Inneneinrichtung erkannte legte er den Kopf leicht schief. Hatte er umdekoriert? Nein, davon wüsste er ja wohl. Außerdem fehlten seine Tennisposter!

Erst dann fiel sein Blick auf die anderen Personen, die sich mit ihm in dem riesigen Bett befanden. Zu seiner rechten waren es Fuji und Tezuka, wobei auch endlich die Quelle des anhaltenden Kicherns gefunden war. Denn Fuji lachte noch immer leise in sich hinein. Aber Ryoma war das komische Verhalten des Tensais gewohnt. Tezuka saß dagegen gegen das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt und las eines seiner Bücher. Nur kurz schaute er auf und schenkte dem verschlafenen Ryoma ein leises Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete.

Auf seiner linken Seite fand er Atobe und Sanada vor. Wobei sich auch endlich das Geheimnis um sein komisches Kissen ergab. Denn Atobe rieb sich noch immer die Seite und schaute strafend auf Ryoma. Sanada schien dagegen bemüht nicht zu grinsen und versuchte leise Atobe wieder zu beruhigen.

„Du eignest dich nicht als Kissen, Monkey-King.", gähnte Ryoma schließlich, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte und in die Decke kuschelte. Für seinen Geschmack war es noch viel zu früh aufzustehen, geschweige denn denken zu müssen. So kam es ihm auch gar nicht erst in den Sinn nachzufragen, warum er mit vier anderen Tennisspielern zusammen in einem Bett lag.

Tezuka und Fuji waren dieses Verhalten schon von den Trainingsstunden am Morgen gewöhnt. Außerdem wussten sie, dass einen Schlaftabletten immer etwas träge machten. Sanada und Atobe schauten jedoch nur ungläubig auf den Jüngeren. Vor allem Atobe brauchte etwas um seine Stimme wider zu finden. Zum Glück war Fuji schneller als er, denn sonst wäre es mit der friedlichen Stimmung wohl vorbei gewesen:

„Na, Dornröschen? Glaubst du nicht, dass du dich langsam mal aus der Decke kämpfen solltest?"

„Aber Fuji-sempai.", kam die grummelnde Antwort von irgendwo unter der Decke. „Du liegst doch auch noch im Bett."

„Saa. Das stimmt natürlich, Ryo-chan."

„Urgs. Nenn mich nicht Ryo-chan, Fuji-sempai. Ich bin doch wirklich kein Mädchen."

„Das wissen Ore-sama und die anderen. Aber es passt nun mal zu dir.", beschloss Atobe. Was soll man sagen? Rache ist süß.

„Ich bring Marcus um."

Die anderen vier mussten lachen, als sie die beleidigte Stimme Ryomas hörten. Dieser wusste allerdings, dass es nicht möglich war Atobe, geschweige denn Fuji von etwas abzubringen. Zumindest vorerst.

Inzwischen machten sich Fuji und Atobe daran Ryoma wieder aus den Untiefen des Bettes und der Decke hervorzubringen. Das erwies sich aber schwerer als gedacht, da sich Ryoma weigerte aus seiner schönen warmen Höhle zu kommen. Allerdings waren die zwei älteren einfach kräftiger, sodass Ryoma am Ende keine Chance mehr hatte. So lag er dann mit verstubbelten Haaren und verschlafenen Augen da und fragte sich, was mit seiner Decke passiert war.

„Na komm, ab ins Bad mit dir." Sanft wurde er von Sanada hochgehoben und kurz darauf auf der zugeklappten Toilettenschüssel wieder abgesetzt.

„Hier drüben auf der Ablage liegen ein paar Sachen für dich." Und damit war der Größere auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nun doch neugierig schaute sich Ryoma um. Das Bad war in einem hellen blau gefliest. Auf dem Boden lagen flauschige Badeteppiche. Links an der Wand gab es eine große Dusche, während an der gegenüberliegenden Seite eine wirklich große Badewanne eingelassen war. Gleich daneben und somit wieder neben Ryoma gelegen, stand ein Waschbecken mit großen Spiegeln an der Seite.

„Muss wohl Atobes sein.", beschloss Ryoma schließlich. Er begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Erst da viel ihm auf, dass er etwas ganz anderes als am Abend zuvor trug. Und warum war er noch bei Atobe? Und überhaupt, wie kam es eigentlich dazu, dass er mit den anderen Vieren in einem Bett geschlafen hatte?

Nun knallrot begann Ryoma langsam den Verband um sein Knie herum zu lösen. Es war zwar noch immer etwas geschwollen und tat weh, aber es sah schon viel besser aus als am Abend zuvor. Grimmig humpelte Ryoma zur Dusche um nun vollends wach zu werden.

Währenddessen berieten sich die anderen Vier, nun schon fertig gewaschen und angezogen, im Schlafzimmer.

„Sagt mal", wendete sich Atobe an Tezuka und Fuji. „Ist unser Kleiner eigentlich immer so ein Morgenmuffel?"

„Hai. Er hat beim Morgentraining sogar schon ein paar Mal geschafft gegen Laternen und Pfosten zu laufen. Seitdem haben sich Tezuka und ich uns angewöhnt immer neben ihm zu laufen."

Tezuka nickte mit leichtem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich bin schon froh, dass er morgens eigentlich immer von Momoshiro abgeholt wird. Ansonsten würde er wahrscheinlich nie rechtzeitig an der Schule ankommen.", stimmte Tezuka ihm zu. Die anderen zwei konnten darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Dabei ist er so ganz anders, wenn er auf dem Platz steht."

Die anderen nickten nur besonnen, während sie an all die Zeiten zurück dachten, in denen der Jüngere ihnen auf dem Platz begegnet ist.

„Allerdings ist es schon erstaunlich, wie ruhig er heute Morgen war." Die anderen runzelten die Stirn. Da hatte Tezuka leider Recht. Aber jetzt konnten erst einmal nichts machen.

„Dafür war er so niedlich!" Natürlich musste Fuji diesen Kommentar noch loswerden. Die anderen drei konnten jedoch nur grinsend nicken. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie viele verschiedene Facetten es immer wieder an Ryoma zu entdecken gab.

Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Probleme. Man schien sich im Stillen darauf geeinigt zu haben erst einmal in Ruhe zu frühstücken, bevor man sich den Problemen des neuen Tages stellte. Ganz anders sah es jedoch aus, als sie endlich in einem der Wohnzimmer platzgenommen hatten.

„Darf ich vielleicht jetzt endlich erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist?" Ryoma klang leicht genervt. Allerdings musste man berücksichtigen, dass er sich schon wieder hatte tragen lassen müssen. Hinzu kam, dass er nur mit viel Mühe und Not Fuji entgangen war, der ihn unbedingt hatte füttern wollen.

„Saa saa, Ryo-chan, dass war aber jetzt nicht besonders nett." Ein giftiger Blick war seine einzige Antwort. Schließlich erbarmte sich Sanada und fasste noch einmal kurz zusammen, was am Abend vorher geschehen war.

„Als dein Vater dann schließlich gegangen war, brachten wir dich ins Bett. Heute Morgen sahen wir dann ein kleines Paket mit Kleidung für dich. Der Chauffeur muss es dort abgelegt haben, da wir gestern Abend schon schliefen. Außerdem lag eine Notiz dabei, dass nachher dein Vater vorbeikommen will, um dich noch mal zu untersuchen. Alles andere weißt du ja." Schließlich war Sanada am Ende seiner Erzählung angekommen. Dass sie ihn umgezogen hatten und danach alle drei mit kleineren (oder eher größeren) Problemen zu kämpfen gehabt hatten, brauchte Ryoma nicht zu wissen.

„Aber meine Schlafkleidung war nicht von mir.", stellte Ryoma schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. Irgendwas war an der Erklärung falsch, und er würde schon noch dahinter kommen, was.

„Nein, dass Shirt war von Sanada." Mit großen Augen schaute Ryoma Tezuka an. „Huh?" Okay. Nicht grade das Klügste, was man sagen konnte. Aber wann bekommt man schon gesagt, dass man in einem Shirt von einem seiner Schwärme angezogen… Moment. Ryoma bekam bei diesen Gedanken noch größere Augen, bevor er wieder einmal knallrot anlief. Eigentlich gab es nur eine Erklärung dafür, wie er dazu kam Sanadas Shirt zu tragen. Da er selber bewusstlos war, mussten ihn die anderen Vier umgezogen haben.

Ryoma stöhnte gequält auf. Den anderen Vieren, liefen bei diesem Laut wohlige Schauer über den Rücken und sie mussten sich beherrschen, nicht einfach über den Kleineren herzufallen. Es war aber auch lustig die verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücke bei Ryoma zu beobachten. Ob er wohl genauso gefühlsoffen im Bett war?

Atobes Gedanken schienen immer mehr in eine nicht jugendfreie Richtung abzuschweifen und langsam aber sicher bekam er Probleme in der Hose. Obwohl er sicher nicht der einzige war, dem es so ging. Kurz schaute er zu den anderen Dreien und konnte grinsend feststellen, dass selbst Tezuka und Sanada einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht hatten. Fuji trug dagegen ein recht verruchtes Grinsen und seine nun offenen Augen zeigten deutlich sein Verlangen.

Währenddessen liefen Ryomas Gedanken ungeachtet der heißen Blicke der anderen weiter. In Ordnung. Die anderen Vier hatten ihn also umgezogen. Damit konnte er umgehen. Irgendwie. Aber die Anderen hatten ihn ja auch schon beim Umziehen gesehen. Also kein großer Deal.

Krampfhaft versuchte Ryoma seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Allerdings war es damit vollends vorbei, als ihm klar wurde, was das gemeinsame Schlafen in einem Bett eigentlich nur meinen konnte.

„Ihr vier seid zusammen." Von sich selbst überrascht schaute Ryoma auf. Direkt in die recht verlangenden Augen seiner Freunde. Und natürlich musste sein Blut wieder den Weg in sein Gesicht antreten. Dabei hatte es sich gerade auf dem Rückzug befunden. Mist.

Die anderen Vier grinsten nur. „Genau.", schnurrte Fuji. „Und dich wollen wir als fünftes Mitglied dabei haben." Ohne Ryoma Zeit zu einer Antwort zu lassen, beugte er sich hinunter und küsste Ryoma. Dieser war viel zu erschrocken, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nur eines wusste er: Er mochte die Anderen sehr gern.

Als Fuji seine Zunge leicht über Ryomas Lippen gleiten ließ, keuchte dieser kurz auf. Natürlich ließ sich der Tensai diese Chance nicht entgehen und fing an Ryomas Mundhöhle bis ins kleinste Detail zu erkunden.

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden schließlich wieder voneinander. Ryoma schaute recht ungläubig und mit geschwollenen Lippen Fuji an. Sein Sempai grinste jedoch nur.

„Wow. Das war heiß." Atobe war nun selber rot im Gesicht und hatte nun definitiv ein Problem in der Hose. Obwohl er damit sicher nicht der Einzige war.

Ryomas Blick schwenkte zu Atobe. Als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er nicht alleine im Raum saß, ließ er aufstöhnend den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Jedoch verrieten seine roten Ohren, dass es ihm doch etwas peinlich war.

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein." Sanada zog mit sanften Fingern Ryomas Kinn nach oben, sodass er ihn anschauen musste. „Ja, wir sind zusammen, um deine vorherige Frage zu beantworten. Aber wir alle lieben dich, Ryoma." Wie zum Beweis dieser Worte, küsste auch er Ryoma.

Dieser war nun vollends baff. Sie liebten ihn? Alle Vier liebten ihn? Ryoma saß vollkommen baff auf dem Sofa. Sollte er wirklich eine Chance haben mit diesen Männern, von denen er seit etwa einem halben Jahr schwärmte?

„Wir wissen, dass wir dich gerade überrumpelt haben." Tezuka versuchte an sich zu halten und einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Zumindest einer musste ihrem Kleinen doch erklären, was Sache war. „Nimm dir also ruhig Zeit und denk über unsere Worte nach. Jedoch kann ich dir versichern, dass wir dich alle wirklich und aus ganzem Herzen lieben." Tezuka zeigte bei diesen Worten eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, dass Ryomas Herz zum Schmelzen brachte.

Doch auch jetzt kam er nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, da in diesem Augenblick Ryomas Vater in den Raum geführt wurde. Die Nachricht von dessen Ankunft hatten sie gar nicht mitbekommen.

Nanjiro schaute sich die Szene im Zimmer an, bevor sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte. Es wurde ja auch mal Zeit, dass die Fünf endlich zusammen kamen. Schon bei den Spielen hatte man bemerkt, dass diese Vier seinen Kleinen nie aus den Augen ließen. Und so, wie Ryoma von den anderen geredet hatte, sollte es ihm nur Recht sein.

Kurz seufzte Nanjiro auf. Schade nur, dass er diese kleine Versammlung unterbrechen musste. Aber Ryomas Knie musste noch mal untersucht werden. Außerdem hatte er gestern Nacht einen dringenden Anruf erhalten, wodurch er und sein Sohn schon heute Abend wieder zurück nach Amerika mussten. Die ersten Sachen hatte er bereits soweit gepackt. Das restliche Team kam gleich mit.

„Es tut mir ja leid euch hier unterbrechen zu müssen.", grinste Nanjiro vielsagend. Hach, es war aber auch immer so lustig seinen Sohn ein wenig zu ärgern. „Aber wir haben es etwas eilig."

Die unverständlichen Blicke der Tennisspieler vor ihm ließen ihn wieder ernst werden. Während er sich daran machte Ryomas Knie noch einmal zu untersuchen, erklärte er kurz was anstand.

„Die Tennis-Association in Amerika hat gestern Abend bei mir angerufen und mich gebeten so schnell wie möglich wieder zu kommen. Bei der Gelegenheit soll ich auch gleich das gesamte amerikanische Team mitbringen." Er ließ diese Worte auf die anderen wirken, während er das Knie vor sich neu verband. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf und schaute mit leicht traurigem Blick auf. „Wir fliegen noch heute Nacht."

Ungläubig schauten die fünf vor ihm sitzenden Tennisspieler ihn an. Die vier älteren von ihnen konnten es dabei nicht glauben. Sie hatten gehofft noch ein wenig Zeit mit Ryoma haben zu können. Leicht ratlos und traurig schauten sie sich an. Jetzt konnten sie wohl nur noch hoffen, dass ihr Kleiner bald wiederkam und ihnen eine positive Antwort gab.

Die Stimmung war leicht gedrückt, als Ryoma mit seinem Vater und den Anderen zur Eingangstür ging. Seine restlichen Sachen hatte sich Nanjiro unter den Arm geklemmt. Er ging ein paar Schritte vor, um den Fünfen ein wenig Zeit zu geben.

„Denk über unser Angebot nach.", meinte Tezuka. „Wir warten auf dich solange, wie es nötig ist." Deutlich konnte man die leise Trauer und die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht und seiner Stimme erkennen. Aber Ryoma konnte nur nicken. Er war noch viel zu überrannt von all den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages.

„Brat, lass dich nicht unterkriegen.", verabschiedete sich nun auch Atobe und zog den Kleineren in eine Umarmung.

„Ryoma, kommst du? Wir müssen noch den Rest zu Hause packen und die Anderen abholen. Beeil dich." Es tat Nanjiro zwar Leid, aber sie mussten sich beeilen, wenn sie noch alles rechtzeitig schaffen wollten. Er stieg schon mal in sein Auto und kurz darauf nahm Ryoma neben ihm Platz. Dieser schaute kein einziges Mal zurück, während sie aus der großen Einfahrt von Atobes Anwesen fuhren.

„Spiel, Satz und Sieg. Ryoma Echizen gewinnt mit 6:3." Die Ansage ging schon fast in dem riesigen Tumult unter, den die Fans in den Tribünen veranstalteten. Es war ein hartes Spiel gewesen, aber Kapitän Echizen hatte schließlich das letzte Spiel fast schon im Schlaf gewonnen. Sein Team und auch seine Fans konnten nicht stolzer auf ihren kleinen Tennis Prinzen sein.

Während die anderen feierten, umringten die amerikanischen Spieler ihren Kapitän. „Los jetzt, Ryo!", kam die energische Stimme Nicks. Dieser schob Ryoma in die Dusche, während die anderen schon mal dessen Sachen bereitlegten und seine Tasche packten.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, dann bekommst du den Zug zum Flughafen nicht mehr. Mach also mal ein bisschen hinne. Ach ja, und hier ist deine Ponta."

Mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung seiner Mannschaft schaffte Ryoma es somit in Rekordzeit fertig zu werden und sich aus dem Stadion zu schleichen. So schnell er konnte, rannte er zur nächsten U-Bahn Station und bekam durch einen kleinen Trick noch gerade so die Bahn. Allerdings war es schon etwas peinlich, wenn auf einmal alle klatschen.

Er schaffte es sogar noch irgendwie rechtzeitig zum Flughafen und in seine Maschine. Nur gut, dass seine Vater sein Gepäck schon aufgegeben hatte.

In Japan fanden sich langsam aber sicher alle Mannschaften im Nationalen Trainingscamp ein. Alle waren gespannt auf die nächste Zeit. Wer würde für die Mannschaft gewählt werden? Was genau würde ihnen abverlangt werden? Und die wichtigste Frage von allen: Würde Ryoma kommen?

Niemand hatte etwas von ihrem kleinen Prinzen gehört. Wäre nicht ab und zu etwas in den internationalen Berichten gewesen, hätte man denken können, er wäre spurlos verschwunden. Aber niemand kam drum herum an Ryoma zu denken. Die Trainingsmenüs wurden verschärft und jeder gab sich Mühe besser zu werden. Schließlich wollte man Ryoma nicht enttäuschen, wenn er wiederkam. Nicht falls. Wenn.

Auffallend war jedoch gewesen, dass vier Personen der plötzliche Aufbruch Ryomas ziemlich mitgenommen hatte. Tezuka und Sanada waren noch strenger geworden. Fuji noch sadistischer. Und Atobe schien sich völlig ins Training geschmissen zu haben. Obwohl seine übliche Art und Weise weiterhin anhielt. Doch jeder merkte, dass diese Vier Ryoma vermissten. Also trainierten alle noch mehr, um ihren Freunden und Kapitänen Mut zu machen.

Als die Bedingung zur Teilnahme an dem Trainingscamp bekannt gemacht wurde, konnten sie alle nur müde lächeln. Einen Tennisball auffangen? Das sollte doch wohl ein Scherz sein. Lediglich die Angeber von vorher hatten damit Probleme.

Mehr Sorgen bereitete den Spielern die Tatsache, dass sie Ryoma nirgends sehen konnten. War er etwa gar nicht da? Aber das konnten sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Ryoma war ein guter Freund von ihnen allen und brachte erst richtig Stimmung. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass er fehlen würde.

Man kann sich die Erleichterung vorstellen, die alle empfanden, als ihr kleiner Tennisprinz plötzlich unter ihnen erschien. Erleichtert lachend umringten und knuddelten sie ihn. Als jedoch Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe und Fuji nach vorne kamen, machten die anderen bereitwillig Platz. Ryoma schaute mit einem leichten Lächeln auf, bevor er auf Atobe zuging, der ihm am nächsten war. Am Kragen zog er ihn zu sich runter und küsste ihn voller Inbrunst. Die Catcalls der Anderen bekam er gar nicht mit.

„Wenn ihr mich noch haben wollt, dann bin ich dabei." Die anderen Vier konnten nur erleichtert und glücklich grinsen.

Ich hoffe euch hat es wieder gefallen. Und natürlich freu ich mich über Kommis.

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Eure,

Lady arcano


End file.
